Screwed
by Nigelcat1
Summary: The war is over but Harry is treacherously killed. He gets to meet his Mum but not to "rest" as the Powers that Be don't like how things turned out. Both Harry and Lily are sent back to change the world and right the many wrongs done by certain people. Voldie is not totally evil but others definitely are.
1. Chapter 1

SCREWED

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 1 – The Murder

"This is what happens to those who steal from the Goblin Nation."

A loud "whack" was heard as the sharp Goblin axe struck off the head of the Goblin enemy. The head hit the platform that had been erected in front of Gringotts while blood gushed out of the body that had fallen over the platform. Cheers and applause came from the audience that had gathered to witness the execution.

The head was picked up by Ragnok himself. The head of Britain's Gringotts carried the head into the bank and magically placed a stasis charm on the bloody object and then hung it over the poem at the bank's entrance warning about the penalties that would befall anyone that would even think about attempting to rob the Goblins. This would serve to impress upon the arrogant and stupid wizards that dared to think they could insult the Goblin Nation by robbing one of their banks – no matter who the wizard was.

The body was picked up for dishonorable disposal. It too would be put in stasis until repairs to the bank were completed and a new dragon could be secured. It would then become the imprisoned dragon's first meal at its new home. The platform was magically dismantled to be stored for future use, with the blood staining it to be left on as a further warning.

Actually this was the first public execution of a wizard by the Goblin Nation in nearly 1,000 years, much to the Goblin Nation's dismay. The platform would be reassembled in the bowels of the bank in a trophy room and visited during the various feasts and ceremonies held periodically by the Goblins. It would give British Gringotts great prestige throughout the Goblin Nation and no doubt the Dwarfs and other rivals would be not only be envious, but cowered by the might of the Goblin Nation.

The wizards and witches who had witnessed the execution then went back to their personal business. Shortly after the execution, the Ministry representatives and Aurors, led by Temporary Minister Shacklebolt tried to enter the bank for negotiations but were told to go away until the Goblins told them to come back. Once again the Goblins had the wizards in their control and at their mercy (although Goblins didn't have a word for mercy in their language).

Yes, life was good for the Goblins once more and Harry James Potter, late savior of the Wizarding World was finally and truly dead.

It had all happened so fast. One moment Harry Potter was assisting in the rebuilding of Hogwarts and the next moment his "best mate" Ron Weasley was leading a contingent of Aurors to the room where Harry was working in saying "There's that slimy, dark lord – get him."

Harry was then stupefied and carried off much to the shock of the others who had been working in the same room. It might have been the swiftness of how it had happened, or in some cases, maybe indifference, but no one had said or done anything – before they had also been stupefied themselves and fallen to the fall.

Ron Weasley followed the Aurors out of the room but separated from them to finish his assignment, namely, the vilifying of one Harry James Potter and the glorifying of one Ronald Bilius Weasley.

While this was happening in the world of the living, in the realm of the dead a very angry woman was pacing in what served as a waiting room in that place. Several other deceased people had wanted to join her in her wait but had been denied – vehemently. No one but Lily Evans would be allowed to greet her only son when he had finally served his usefulness.

Oh there were many who claimed to "love" him as after all he was a son, a godson, an honorary godson, a grandson, a friend or whatever, but no, she, as the only one who really loved him, loved him for himself and not as a trophy, a substitute or whatever else they considered him as, none of them had done anything to really protect and love him, only Lily.

Besides, they didn't deserve to claim him as they had all, in reality, used him too or at the very least put his care way down their list of what was really important in their selfish lives.

On no, they would _**try to lie**_ to the boy to win his approval of them in the afterlife. Not that they really could get away with it. There were no lies allowed in the great beyond, but those who wanted to win the boy over could come to greet him and play on his love or need of love and therefore hope to lessen the sins they had committed against him and interrupt the telling of all the things he needed to know with puppy dog looks, distracting amusement and words, all working together to get his attention and distract him from the truth. Those people who needed the boy's forgiveness for the things they had done or not done in life that resulted in misery, suffering and loss for the boy. People like James, Sirius and Remus.

In the shadow world where Harry had appeared after the Horcrux in his mind was destroyed, lies were allowed by the powers of evil to confuse the soul or trick it to complete the nefarious plans of the damned, those who had contracted some evil with the powers of Death and Evil for their own iniquity or gain to be allowed to continue after their deaths. Dumbledore was one of those.

He had negotiated with Death after realizing his cursed hand would kill him, denying him the time needed to complete the plans for the personal gain and glory that would assure his fame and position in the World of Magic that would equal – or hopefully surpass if his publicity machinations worked as planned – those of Merlin himself. Granted there were many wizards more famous and powerful than Merlin, but they had lived in Asia, Africa, the Americas and the Pacific Rim. In Dumbledore's mind, only the European Magical World counted, as that was the best that a Wizard of his power and accomplishments could hope to obtain.

In the final realm, Dumbledore had no power. His fate was sealed in a different realm, although if the rumors heard were true, he was trying to negotiate in his favor in the depths of Hell. Lily sniffed at recalling this. What did he want: a shiny new pitchfork made of lemon drops with his name engraved on it or, more than likely, a chance for reincarnation – on his terms, of course. He wouldn't settle to come back as a slime worm or an equally low life form. He must come back as a Wizard, and a very powerful one at that. Perhaps the next Dark Lord – one who could not be defeated. He would then be able to create as many damned souls as Evil wanted. So the rumors said at least. It sounded like something he would do.

Lily was drawn out of her thoughts as the axe struck, the deed done. Although she was in the Elysian Fields, a heaven-like realm, her mother's heart still broke.

A human moment passed before the soul of his son, her baby, left his body, the earth and ascended to the realm of the good, just and pure.

"Mum" whispered the boy as he assumed his heavenly consciousness.

"Baby" the reply came.

The pair hugged and touched and looked until Harry asked "I was screwed my whole life wasn't I?"

"Years before your conception. You and I had no chance in the scheme of things, although you entire life was doomed while mine only started when I entered Hogwarts. But for everything there is a reason whether we mortals understand it or not. Evil exists so that Good can defeat it."

"Does this mean I can rest?" he asked.

With a sigh she replied, "Yes and no. You are finally dead. You served the purpose for which you were burdened with since before you were born. Tom Riddle is dead but I do not truly know his fate. He was doomed from before his birth also."

"How?"

Lily reached out and touched his mind. The life of Tom Riddle a/k/a Lord Voldemort flooded into Harry's consciousness.

"Ah, I see," he replied back. "And my life," he asked.

"Not so simple as Tom's. His mother had no purpose, no life and no hope. The best thing for her would have been to die young at the hand of her father or brother. It would have happened within a year or so at the rate things were going. But the Fates were cruel and cursed her for daring to hope, to love."

"Her mother had managed to teach her to read and write and some basic magics before that unfortunate woman died. Despite having most of her magic beaten or belittled out of her, she managed to concoct the love potion she gave to Tom, Sr. Had she only kept giving him the potion, she and Tom, Jr. might have had a chance at life and happiness. Unfortunately, Tom, Sr. had seemed to be so happy with her especially when she told him they were having a baby that she dared to hope that for once in her life she was actually loved, so she stopped the potion."

"You know what happened next. Her luck, or lacked thereof, almost rivaled yours. At least you eventually had a few friends, such as Hermione, the Weasley Twins and others when that, that… _Ronald_ wasn't looking" she spat out. "Granted many betrayed you while you were at school, but at least you had the semblance of friendship and some actual friends, while Merope had NO ONE, especially not her family.

"Merope knew she could never return home as she would be killed. Normally she would have welcomed death, but she carried her only treasure. She was utterly alone, penniless and deserted and she was pregnant. At least you never had _**that**_ problem!"

"It was a struggle to survive having no one, no help, no job and basically being robbed of her only thing of value by Borgin and Burkes. She held on only to give birth to her son, look at and name him, and to experience real love for the first and only time in her sad life."

"I've talked to Merope and she regrets that she couldn't hold on to raise her son or at least to arrange for him to be adopted, hopefully by a witch or wizard who would love him, but she had used all the magic and personal strength that she had to keep him alive in the womb. She had nothing left at all."

"I'd like to meet her," said Harry.

"Oh she wants to meet you also for many reasons but that will come after our talk. Now do you know what happened to cause your death?"

"No."

"Well this will take some time," said Lily, "so let's get comfortable." Harry then found himself in a beautiful garden full of fragrant flowers and herbs. They were sitting on a cushioned bench under a Weeping Willow. Birds were singing and Harry felt something land on his shoulder.

"Hedwig," he cried joyfully, touching his owl as she started rubbing her head against his cheek. "I've missed you so. I don't know why I didn't let you just fly to the Burrow and wait for me."

"Because that…hell hag…who calls herself a loving, caring mother, talked Moody into having the bird caged. Oh she loves _**her**_ children but only used you."

"Yes, I suspected it at times but I guess all those loyalty and compulsion charms placed on me…."

"Yes. One good thing about death is that your body and soul revert to what they truly should be. All the charms, spell, hexes, curses and potions placed on you by various people – mostly Dumbledamn and Molly Bitch, are dissolved and all the scars and abuse you received are gone." Lily produced a mirror. "See no lightning bolt or other magical scars and none of the scars the Dursleys gave you exist. No glasses either. You might also note that you no longer look like a clone of James. You are a combination of me…and others."

"But back to Hedwig. Molly managed to slip Hagrid and Remus a potion compelling them to make sure that Hedwig was caged and that she was riding with you. She was hoping the owl that you loved so much would get killed because Ron and Ginny used to get so envious that you had such a lovely owl and they didn't. Moody was too involved in running the "rescue" that it never occurred to him that you carrying your famous, noticeable owl with you would make you a target. He was so involved he wasn't as "vigilant" as usual and since he trusted the people he was with and was so occupied when his back was turned Molly managed to cast a confundus on him to not even consider this situation."

"She was trying to get me killed, wasn't she? Why?"

"She didn't know about the Horcruxes. Albus had arranged a marriage contract with her as the last remaining Prewett for her only daughter, Ginerva, thus negating the need for Arthur Weasley to know anything about it. He also showed her a phony Will he made 'on your behalf' leaving half your money to Ginny, as your fiancée and the other half to Dumbledore to use on behalf the Order of the Phoenix and Hogwarts. Naturally, none of this was legal, but she didn't know that. She thought there were only two vaults - your trust vault and the Potter vault. You know how Albus neglected to tell people all of the details, if any, of things they wanted to or should know about."

"With Dumbles dead, Molly thought that the war would definitely be lost and she and her children would all be killed unless they signed up with Voldemort. She knew that Percy, Ron and Ginny would do so, but didn't think Bill, Charlie or the Twins would. Therefore, if you were killed, Molly, as guardian and Head of House Prewett, would inherit the money on Ginny's behalf. She thought that she would force all of her children to flee with her and they could all live very comfortably for the rest of their lives some place where Voldemort could never find them. She would have grandchildren and would continue to rule the roost so to speak as Head of House Prewett. Naturally, Arthur would be left behind and everybody would be forced to change their last name to Prewett to enjoy her largess."

"How disappointed she must have been when I showed up alive. Why didn't she try again?"

"She thought you would be killed looking for the Horcruxes. Ron finally got around to telling her about them. He wanted to go with you for the fame and glory, but if things got too risky, he'd come home for a while, which is what he did. He wanted to stay home because of all the hardships you were enduring, but she forced him to go back as she found out from Bill that Dumbledore had been doing some rather illegal things concerning your trust vault and a freeze had been placed on your accounts once you had disappeared. Bill also told her that if you had a Will it wasn't on file with Gringotts and Dumbledore must have hidden it. Therefore she needed you alive long enough to come back, be dosed with more love potions, marry Ginny and thus give her access to your money before you died."

"Well I guess I messed up all of her plans by living but not long enough to be dosed and marry Ginny. I gather the Goblins confiscated all of my money and heirlooms."

"Of course they did. They used the excuse of your breaking into Gringotts, robbing the Lestrange vault, stealing their dragon and ruining the reputation of the Goblin Nation to freeze all accounts of all wizards until such time as you were given over to their justice. The Ministry, or rather Kingsley, had no choice but to give you over or face a complete collapse of the British Magical economy."

"To his credit he was told by Bill and Percy Weasley that you would be given you a trial and things could be negotiated so that you were going to be fined the hell out of, but you would be alive and free. You would be destitute due to the complete seizure of all the Potter and Black assets, but Kingsley would give you an Order of Merlin first class and you would have 50,000 galleons on receiving that, a job as an Auror as well as endorsement opportunities, book deals, etc., so he thought you should be all right."

"But Bill and Percy lied didn't they?"

"Of course they did. Bill was threatened in no uncertain terms that he and Fleur would be killed due to the various oaths they took while working for Gringotts and probably Ron for abetting you. Percy was told that no British Wizard would ever again see any of their money or heirlooms as Gringotts would confiscate everything and move it to other Goblin branches while closing their British branch and destroying the building, thus taking out Diagon Alley in the process. The entire nation would be destitute and destroyed permanently and the blame would be on the Weasley Family's shoulders for harboring Harry Potter.

"Bill and Percy made a deal to give you over while sparing Bill, Fleur and all Weasleys and completely absolving Ron. You would be publically executed immediately upon apprehension but not before the Goblins had publically defamed the unnamed Wizard for attempting to destroy Magical Britain due to crimes committed against the Goblins. The Ministry wouldn't know about let alone be able to do anything about it until after you were killed. The mob witnessing your execution never knew your name and didn't even see who was being killed, so that was why they applauded and cheered when you were executed."

Harry sighed. "Well that sounds about normal for my life. I gather that Ron was tipped off probably by Percy and that is why he called me the new dark lord. No doubt he is running around Hogwarts denouncing me as such and telling everybody how much a hero he is for "discovering" this fact and that it was him who was the real hero for all these years and an even bigger one now."

"Of course. Look down and you can see him doing so. He had already isolated and stupefied Hermione and has flooed her to the Burrow and after explaining things to Molly and getting instructions from her, he's going back to _**'enlighten'**_ McGonagall and everybody else."

"Now if you look over there," said Lily pointing towards the Ministry, "You can witness Kingsley finding out that you have been killed. Oh look, he just soiled himself. Oh now he is jumping up and down and cursing up a storm. I haven't seen anybody act that way since I announced to James I wouldn't go out with him and he screamed that I had just cost him 50 galleons he lost to Sirius betting that I definitely would."

Lily and Harry spent a while watching the antics and reactions of Magical Britain.

Neville Longbottom and a few others had cornered Ron then Neville started beating the hell out of the lying Weasley. Ron was de-wand and taken to McGonagall's office where Slughorn administered Veritaserum to him and McGonagall asked the questions. Ron had no alternative but to spill EVERYTHING, including the Horcrux hunt, Hermione being held by Molly, Bill and Percy tipping him off, etc.

Then it was Minerva's turn to beat the crap out of Ron Weasley before she left Flitwick in charge while she and Slughorn left for the Ministry. They were just in time to witness the last of Kingsley's tantrum, the part where he was pummeling the last of the Aurors who had delivered Harry to the Goblins and stood by and watched as the boy was executed but had neglected to tell him that it had happened.

Naturally the Ministry was in full panic mode. The panic varied in regard to whether it was truly in fear and/or outrage in response to Harry's _murder_ (which it really was) or the fact that Gringotts still had all Magical Britain's assets frozen and would not inform the Ministry when the assets would, if ever, be unfrozen. Pandemonium ran rapid and people just didn't care anymore.

The only good things that happened were some people _finally_ getting what was due to them. Somehow Delores Umbridge had not been arrested, let alone punished, for the crimes she had been committing throughout the years. She made the final mistake of cheering at the news of Potter's murder literally chirping (or in her case croaking) her pleasure that that "nasty little Half-blood finally got what was coming to him and hopefully it would shortly be happening to all the Mudbloods, creatures and..."

She never got to finish her rant because apparently one of the Unspeakables, who had been crying softly upon hearing the news, heard what she was saying and decided to test a dark curse that his Department had discovered in one of the dark arts books that had been confiscated from Malfoy Manor. The Fires of Hell hex was literally that. Flames would burn and torment the victim with unquenchable fire while not consuming the person's physical body. It could not be spread to anyone else by touch and no one could stop it except for the castor. The Unspeakable had summoned a clipboard and was heard saying while he walked off "Yep, that one works."

Umbridge could do nothing except scream horribly. She couldn't touch any one and no one came to her aid. She just basically ran around the Ministry alternating between screaming and begging for help and mercy. She received as much mercy as she had given to others during her career. Eventually what passed for her heart, or at least the physical organ that was her heart, gave out and she dropped down dead, but not before annoying the entire Minister for about an hour. She would not be missed.

Once things finally calmed down at the Ministry, plans had to be made. The first order of business would be to find out what exactly the Goblins were planning. That was simple - total and complete control of all things monetary.

They had frozen ALL assets and vaults until they had finished figuring out the new laws that the Ministry would be forced to agree to or face _**serious consequences**_. As reparations to the insults given to the entire Goblin Nation in Britain, ALL the vaults and assets of any Death Eater, whether living or dead, would be confiscated by the Goblins and NOT the Ministry.

Those compensations would be the price for the late Dark Lord Voldemort's insults. It would not matter if say, just a father was a Death Eater, the entire estate would be confiscated leaving wives/widows and all offspring destitute without a home or possessions. That was their problem not the Goblins. The fate of the wives/widows and offspring would be the problem of the Ministry.

All of Harry Potter's vaults, heirlooms, assets were forfeit to the Goblin Nation. A blood sample dripping from his severed head was taken for use to see if he was entitled to other inheritances. It seemed he was and they also were confiscated. It was none of anybody's business but the Goblins as to what these inheritances consisted of, but since it was rumored that after the first defeat of Voldemort, many estates without heirs had been left to Harry due to his defeating the Dark Lord that had taken the lives of so many heirs and destroyed so many families.

The Ministry was fined just because the Goblins thought that they could. Despite the confiscation of Harry's estates, the Ministry was given a bill for the estimated costs of repairing the damages done to Gringotts due to Potter and Voldemort's actions. The Ministry was also obligated to obtain a new dragon of choice for the bank once a suitable one was located. These demands were NOT negotiable and Gringotts would be closed until the prices asked were paid. It was pointed out by the Minister that since ALL vaults and assets were frozen by the Goblins, how was the Ministry to pay the invoice without access to Ministry money.

The Goblins smiled (or what passed for a smile from a Goblin) rather nastily. "Arrangements can be made," the Head Goblin sneered. The "arrangements" referred to consisted of a committee of Goblins having access to the Department of Mysteries of the Ministry to evaluate the rare objects there, assigning what the Goblins considered a "fair monetary value" and then permanent possession of such objects.

In other words, a bunch of greedy Goblins would bring a shopping cart (or probably more than one cart), see exactly what the Department had in the way of rare and valuable objects and helped themselves. Since the Goblins would be assigning the value of the item, Kingsley had no doubt that they would help themselves to just about everything the Department had and, knowing the Goblins, the Ministry would still come up short and have to find more funds.

Last but not least, all fees for everything would be raised and could be further raised and interest rates for loans would also be increased and further increased without notice.

To put it bluntly, Gringotts would OWN Magical Britain and all its inhabitants and all wizards and witches would, in all actuality, be slaves of the Goblins.

The Ministry had three days to agree to ALL TERMS demanded by the Goblins and ALL TERMS WERE NON-NEGOTIABLE.

The only thing worse than a Goblin sneering was a Goblin smiling, especially when they had you by the balls.

A full session of what remained of the Wizengamot convened. Augusta Longbottom was the temporary head of the Wizengamot and she would be presiding over the planning meetings and then later, the emergency trials of the bastards that got them in this mess.

At the advice of Minerva McGonagall, Hermione Granger was rescued and ALL the Weasleys were rounded up. The Weasleys (even poor Arthur and George) were sharing cells with Death Eaters. Mercifully for others, Molly had been silenced as not even Death Eaters should be forced to suffer from her rants.

The Goblins' demands were, naturally, out of the question. After three days the horrid creatures would be packing up all vaults and transferring everything to places outside of Britain. Or, the slimy hellhounds would be staying put and just enjoy watching Magical Britain crumble. Either way, Magical Britain was SCREWED.

As ideas (all bad) were thought of and passed around, Hermione Granger was sitting in the audience with some of her surviving classmates. They half listened to the debates going on while some of them were trying to think up some ideas of their own.

A soft barely noticeable breeze caressed Hermione's ear, but all it did for some reason was to make her think of Harry. Every time she thought about Harry she started crying. The caresses just made things worse. Finally, Luna Lovegood got up from her seat, went over to Hermione, lifted her chin and looked into Hermione's eyes.

"Bazookas," said Luna. The students stopped talking as Hermione just stared at Luna. "Bazookas and tanks and guns and knockout gases," Luna said.

"Harry" shouted Hermione, who now realized that the caressing breeze had been words whispered into her ear.

Hermione jumped up and out of her seat and raced down to the assembly. "Bazookas, tanks, guns, gas – Muggle weapons," she shouted at Kingsley. "The Goblins won't know what hit them and couldn't defend against them."

Kingsley realized what she said and so he jumped up and raced out of the room yelling for her to "explain things while I contact the PM."

"Well finally" said Harry to Lily. "I thought she'd never listen to me."

Lily smiled at her son, "Well at least Luna did and Kingsley knows what to do. Seems you will save the world again, Baby."

As the third day dawned, all Goblins were assembled at the bank in gleeful anticipation of destroying the wizards one way or another for good. Outside the bank, the sun was just beginning to rise, but Gringotts did not have windows to witness the beauty of the beginning day, nor would they have cared to look upon such beauty. They were already toasting their successes when the noise was heard.

KABOOM. Several Muggle tanks had been silently and invisibly airlifted and put in position and now blasted in the doors of the bank once considered invincible. One by one the tanks entered and started blasting at everything. They were followed by both Muggleborn and Half-blood Wizards who had left the Magical World due to the lack of jobs and respect and had joined the Royal Military as well as most of the Aurors. Both military and Aurors wore Muggle battle armor, which had also been enhanced with various protection charms and shields. All wore gas masks and carried assorted weapons ranging from the suggested bazookas, to fire throwers and various lethal items that most Wizards had never seen or guessed at, let alone the Goblins.

Vicious Goblin warriors tried to swarm into the lobby but were blasted to bits by the tanks or the weapons carried by the invaders. As advances were made, gas canisters were thrown down the tunnels. The Goblins went to battle as they always had, but nothing worked in their favor. Although there were casualties on both sides, the Goblins were basically slaughtered. When the air cleared, Dementors were sent into the tunnels to finish the battle. The Ministry was the undoubted victor.

As the battle had started, the other European Ministries were contacted and warned what was happening. Although the other Ministries had been made aware of what the Goblins in Britain were doing, they had not been advised of the plans of the British Ministry for security sake. They were advised to start runs at all Goblin-run banks, with both transfers of funds to Muggle banks or to the Dwarf banks as well as actual withdrawal of any and all cash and heirlooms people could acquire.

It took a while for things to settle in Britain and things still had a long way to go, but at least the Goblins were defeated and rebuilding could start.

The trials took place. Lucius Malfoy was as guilty as sin, that was a given, but Narcissa had been promised by Harry to intercede for her and Draco. Unfortunately Harry was dead. He had, however, told Hermione about Narcissa saving him so Hermione gave evidence at Narcissa's and Draco's trials.

Since Narcissa had never taken the mark and had been seen by others not fighting for the Dark Lord, she escaped with fines. Her dowry and some other personal possessions had been kept separate from the Malfoy estate so she didn't lose everything.

Draco, however, despite testifying under Veritaserum that he had been forced to take the mark, was still found guilty of letting in the Death Eaters via the cabinet, participating in the harassing of his school mates during his seventh year as well as other various crimes. Although he had never really killed anyone, he had tortured on occasion and that was held against him. The verdict was a 5 year incarceration in a Muggle prison, with a possible parole in 2 years for good behavior. Considering Death Eaters such as his father were being given life sentences in Azkaban and/or the Kiss, Draco got off lucky.

Fleur had had no knowledge of the deal Bill and Percy had made. Since her father was a member of the French Ministry he dissolved her marriage to Bill and she was let off without punishment but was banned from Britain for her own good as anybody named Weasley would not be very popular ever again

Bill and Percy were sentenced to life in Azkaban for collusion, enabling of the murder of Harry Potter and for being just plain stupid. "The Ministry would have protected you and your family from the Goblins," Kingsley had shouted at them, "All you had to do was to ask for sanctuary and tell us what the Goblins were planning. If Bill couldn't reveal it, Percy certainly could have."

Ron was also sentenced to life in Azkaban for his part in Harry's murder plus his involvement in endangering and ruining Harry's life at the behest of Dumbledore and Molly.

Naturally Ron tried to tell everyone of the large and heroic part he had played in the war, but his confessions under Veritaserum and actions in Harry's murder negated anything worthy that he had ever done.

Ron didn't realize it yet but the most terrible thing that would happen to him in Azkaban would not be the Dementors, as their use and participation would be severely limited because people wanted the inmates to be cognizant so they could really dwell on their crimes. No, for Ron it would be the two dreadful, monotonous and inadequate meals per day. He would eventually starve to death. Also, there was nobody who he could really talk to let alone brag and besides food, Quidditch and listening to the sound of his own voice he really had nothing else.

Arthur and George were found guilty of nothing other than being unfortunately enough to be related to these people. They were free to go on with their lives. Arthur quit the Ministry and joined George at his store.

Ginny admitted that she had wanted and DESERVED to marry Harry because he was the Boy-Who-Lived and had fame, money and was the last of an Ancient and Noble House. She really didn't know about the illegal marriage contract or about the fake Will when knowledge of their existence was made known or any of the other machinations between her mother and Dumbledore and while she herself didn't dose Harry with love potions, she had a good hunch that her mother did. She was therefore not guilty of any real crime, but would be forever known as a gold digger. She lost any respect she had ever had from her peers because of this and eventually she left Britain to live with Charlie in Romania.

Molly was vilified for all the despicable things she had done or had tried to do. She never considered any of her actions as evil, just sensible and reasonable and informed the Court that they should be ashamed of themselves for putting her on trial. Fortunately for her there were many questions she was not asked otherwise she would have been in real trouble, but what people didn't known wouldn't hurt her.

She joined her three sons in Azkaban. Every day that was left of his miserable life Ron used it to curse out his mother while at the same time demanding, screaming and finally begging for food. She could hear Bill cry himself to sleep and then his nightmares until he died within four years. Percy went insane despite not being exposed to Dementors. His entire career was now non-existent and he had nothing – not even a book to read to pass the time. He eventually died by smashing his head against the walls of his prison. Molly outlived her sons and her punishment was to hear their curses, decline and eventual deaths.

"Well, Baby," asked Lily after the last trial was done, "What do you think will be the future of Magical Britain?"

Harry and Lily were still in the garden. They had been mostly alone except for Hedwig and occasionally Dobby who had popped up with refreshments. Although eating and drinking were not necessary in this realm, popcorn, butter beer, Cokes and other snacks were a nice touch while watching the trial and some of the other goings on.

Harry thought for a moment before replying, "Probably the same old same old after a while. Kingsley is trying very hard and I know Hermione will give her all but even with the Goblins gone and the Dwarfs providing financial services, Wizards are still – well Wizards - and I don't think the Purebloods, despite so many of them losing so much, will ever give up their ways. Give them a few more years and a different Minister and they will creep back into power."

"I think they will continue to be sheep as they are too lazy to think for themselves and most of them have no common sense. Wizard and Muggle cultures are too different. From the looks of things even before Dumbledore's reign as Headmaster magical education was being dumb down at least in Britain."

"There are too many laws limiting and typecasting magic. There is the old guard like the Malfoys who want to keep the old ways, but keep them for themselves so that they will have the most magical power. I think they are afraid of being bested by the 'new blood' – people like Hermione. At the same time, people just like Hermione come into our world with their own beliefs and prejudices and since they have no pre-Hogwarts briefings concerning the customs and manners of the Magical World and our History of Magic course is nothing more than a boring collection of Goblin rebellions, they never really learn, do they?"

Lily sighed, "No they don't. It is a vicious cycle and no side seems willing to change or listen to the other."

"Has it always been this way, or is it something that is fairly modern?" asked Harry.

"I really do hate to admit this because the Gryffindor propaganda I grew up with is still strong, but Slytherin was right with his theory of taking Muggleborn children away from their non-magical parents and raising them in the Magical World. I know my situation would have been a lot better. Tuney wouldn't have come to hate me due to jealousy and her mistreatment by our parents. I think it would have been better if I had "disappeared" or "died" after my first accidental magic surfaced. It would have hurt my parents and Tuney, but they would have been better off and I probably would have been too."

"But you would have been raised as an orphan without love."

"Not necessarily. There are always plenty of magical couples who can't have children and failing that, if a well-run foster system could be put in place – one without corruption and after rigorous background checks of the employees – it would probably be better than growing up confused and afraid and/or abused in a Muggle home. That happens a lot and still does."

"I don't think that anything like that is going to happen any time soon," said Harry.

There was a time of silence for a while until Harry asked, "So what is the reason that I haven't been allowed to go on?"

Lily remained silent.

"Mum, I know there is a reason. I think that I've been here for a while even by eternity standards. I haven't had a briefing or even a judgment and I believe that a judgment is regulation," joked Harry. "So what is the reason? This is a really nice place, the nicest I've ever been to in, but it is definitely not Hell but I don't think it is Heaven either."

She sighed. "You're right Baby this is limbo, the in-between place. You are here because there are things that still need to be decided."

"Let me guess, I have another purpose, another mission that someone, hopefully not Dumbledore, wants me to do."

"Yes. The Powers that Be think things should be changed."

"But I'm dead. I was decapitated; my head and body bounced around and damaged until someone noticed it and gather it together and hastily buried me, without fanfare – not that I would have wanted that anyway – but without any notice in the obits in case a friend or two would like to say goodbye."

"True, but all things under Heaven are possible."

Now it was Harry's turn to sigh. "What is it and do I have a choice?"

Lily looked deep into her son's eyes, eyes the same as hers. "Harry, I don't know exactly what is being decided, but I do know once it is decided you won't have a choice."

"Is that why I've only had contact with you, Hedwig and Dobby?"

"Yes. It seems that only we three have loved you unconditionally and respected you. We've never tried to use you in life just as you never tried to use us."

"Ah but that is not stopping anyone else from using me, even the Powers that Be."

"Unfortunately yes. Were it up to me, you would get to move on into eternal bliss."

"Mum, have you ever been to eternal bliss?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't exactly know. I _think_ it is because once I go to eternity, I cannot contact you. I can watch you, but not ever interfere or directly communicate with you."

"But the only time you ever contacted me was at the graveyard during Voldie's resurrection and when I was going to meet Voldie and die and you urged me on as I started to falter. And Dad was there both times also but I haven't seen him since I've been here. Why is that?"

"At the graveyard, James and I were manifestations created from Tom's wand, based on our last conscious thoughts and our actions were created by your unconscious need to hear from us. We were only images of the last spells Tom cast before his death. Peter killed the Muggle and Cedric. The Muggle was an image from the wand and you never met him, and only knew of him from the image you had when Peter killed him. Cedric had yet to cross over and thereby was the only one who really contacted you."

"In the forest our images had been created and sent by Dumbledore to make sure you actually went through with his plans. Dumbledore had managed to stall his final judgment, how and why I don't exactly know, but he thought that when Tom AK'd you again the same thing would happen and he would die again, leaving only Nagini as the last Horcrux. He had to convince you to return to finish the job. I witnessed Dumble's surprise and saw him frantically negotiating with a cloaked figure, but I couldn't hear anything being said. Then you were here and he gave his speech, played upon the guilt compulsions that he had placed on you and back you went."

"After all that, why were the Goblins allowed to have me killed?"

"As far as I know, that was just a plan of the Goblins to take over Magical Britain or at the very least rob Britain of everything. I have never been told exactly when or how you were to die."

"Now although I never really contacted you, I did heal you many times when your injuries overpowered your magic. You would have died at least nine times had I not intervened. Unfortunately, I could not get justice for you. I couldn't contact Petunia to warn or even threaten her, or Severus to warn him about the charms and hexes that Dumbledore had placed on him to hate and torture you. Petunia was hexed to hate and hurt you every time she looked at your eyes – my eyes. Vernon just did it because he could and he's a sadist. Dudley was just raised that way and was rewarded every time he hurt or belittled you. The Dementors really started him thinking and I would like to think that had you lived he and you might have finally had a decent relationship."

"What about Dad."

"James, Sirius and Remus are in another place. They were considered not evil enough for eternal damnation, but not worthy of eternal bliss. They walk in the realm of atonement and must exist with the knowledge of their sins and seek forgiveness of those they have wrong. It is a place of mist and shadows. It is not a place of pain but not a place of pleasure or contentment like the place that we are in."

"Severus is there also. He is there for reasons entirely different then the Marauders. However, he is one of those that the Marauders must seek forgiveness from but now that he is there and not in the land of the living…well let's just say the Marauders' atonement process will probably be set back for an unspecified amount of time."

"All of this is interesting to know but you have still not given me an answer."

"But I can't because I don't have an answer, so we will just have to wait here until we are told."

There was silence for a while until Harry thought of another question. "Mum, what do Dad, Sirius and Moony have to atone for? I know that they were not entirely nice to Snape, but Dad's been there for what 16 years or so, and wouldn't Sirius' suffering in Azkaban have atoned for his youthful indiscretions? Moony suffered his entire life just being a werewolf and he was basically a good man so why is he still there?"

"Well Baby that is a very long story so I better ask Dobby for more snacks because we will need…."

But Lily stopped talking and stared at something behind Harry. Harry was about to turn to see what his Mum was looking at when he heard "THE DECISION HAS BEEN MADE" in a deep rich voice not unlike Snape's in its tones.

"Oh Baby," said Lily, "We're going to find out your fate."


	2. Chapter 2

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 2 – Butterflies

" _In_ _chaos theory_ _, the_ _butterfly effect_ _is the_ _sensitive dependence on_ _initial conditions_ _in which a small change in one state of a deterministic_ _nonlinear system_ _can result in large differences in a later state."_ To put it simply if there is one change in "what was meant to be" such as a butterfly flapping or not flapping its wings or making a change in its flapping, the entire history of mankind could change.

On October 31, 1981 one very small but extremely important, history changing thing was done. Lily Evans Potter stepped aside the very first time Voldemort gave her the option. Although he had promised one of his most faithful followers, the very valuable Severus Snape, that he would spare the Mudblood if she proved reasonable, he didn't think she would actually _**willingly**_ step aside. He had seen too many "real mothers" sacrifice themselves for their child(ren) and he had expected the woman to at least beg for mercy or to be asked two or even three times to let him have his way and kill her only son.

But she hadn't. She didn't beg or try to fight she just stepped aside without saying a word leaving her baby exposed to Lord Voldemort. He paused for a moment because from what he had heard about the witch everything pointed to the fact that she would fight tooth and nail for her child's life and yet here she was stepping aside to let him kill her baby. He just had to ask the question.

"What – no fight, no begging for mercy, no tears for your recently dead husband and all that is left of him – the man you love more than your life?"

"I've never loved James. Dumbledore arranged for Amortenstia to be administered to me since after six long years of hating James Potter for the person I really knew him to be, I simply refused to succumb to 'his charms' and be his even after heaven and earth was moved by James' friends and McGonagall to 'make me see sense' even after they spelled me and Severus to end our friendship. Although James was already Dumbledore's minion – despite what James thought – to 'get me' he had to promise Dumbledore many things."

The Dark Lord hesitated even though he had heard rumors. But the witch was not finished her speech and continued.

"Dumbledore made James marry me for many reasons but the main one is lying in his cot as we speak. As you might know, Dumbledore has heritage tests done on certain 'promising students' especially if they are Muggleborns to see if they are descended from a line gone extinct due to producing Squibs. It is very illegal because Purebloods like to keep any inheritances from Squib lines and thus have made it expensive for such a test to be done and then permission - and expensive fees – must be had and given to the Ministry and Goblins for such a test to be performed."

"Yes" replied the Dark Lord. "I know that for a fact having…first-hand experience. It took me years to find out and then convince my peers and others that I was indeed the Heir of Slytherin because certain laws had been written and pushed through by a certain 'Savior' and it is also rumored that he has an arrangement with the Goblins and the Ministry for a 'discount' shall we say and acting in his capacity as Headmaster of Hogwarts but only when he thinks that an heir of the Founders might be found. I gather you were one such person and were tested?"

"Yes" she replied "and that was why he forced James into actually marrying me after he had had his way with me – his victory in seduction as he called it. You see, Dumbledore had created, how do I say this nicely? Dumbledore needed another invincible foe, another sinister and evil Dark Lord to defeat

just like he had Grindelwald. He chose a formidable wizard, ruined his life in every way possible just so he would be forced into becoming an opponent worthy of him and dangerous enough to be undefeatable by the Ministry of Magic and then he could…."

"Are you referring to me?" Voldemort asked angrily.

"Yes I am but you proved to be too powerful, too intelligent and although he could and has been able to control many of your actions – your wand is spelled as it contains a feather from Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix" she quickly added sensing Voldemort was about to kill her out of anger. "He found a dark spell which uses a feather from Fawkes to influence you and your behavior."

The great dread wizard glared at the witch with his dangerous red eyes so she quickly added "Surely you realize how much you have changed in the last 3-4 years. You've been doing illogical things, recruiting the very dregs of the earth, thinking irrationally and…."

"Yet I am still winning" he added.

"This was why Severus was allowed to hear that fake prophecy – or at least half of it. Dumbledore had arranged for Sev to have no choice but to join your cause, but you know that already and were delighted that he did because Sev is a very valuable, talented and powerful wizard and you TRUST HIM."

"No doubt he used Severus' prior and foolish feelings to use you for bait?"

"Among other things. However, the main reason was to get you here to finally defeat you by having you kill your own great grandson and only male heir!"

Voldemort froze upon hearing this but only for a moment before asking "The girl. The one I sired while still in Hogwarts and who was adopted out. She is…your mother…making the boy my male heir and since the Slytherin line prevents the Lord, especially the last lord from destroying the line if he killed the heir then…."

"You would die and win Dumbledamnit the war he started. He has this house spelled and Harry and I are prisoners. We have no floo connection, there are anti-apparation and portkey wards still in place despite your entering the house and if you look you will notice that certain runes are in place, disillusioned but working to force you to kill me despite promising Severus to spare me. Check them for yourself but please be sensible and use the other wand you have hidden in your boot because I can see your hand beginning to move and you want to, NO NEED TO KILL ME."

The Dark Lord threw down his yew and phoenix feather wand and whipped out his secret spare wand. He did a quick check and made a swift decision.

"Grab the child and follow me out of the house if you want him and yourself to live."

Lily didn't have to be told twice and she grabbed Harry, threw a blanket around him and hurried after the Dark Lord. They passed James' dead body and if she had had the time she might have spit on it but she didn't as they had to clear the wards. She wouldn't put it pass Dumbledore to have recording runes so that he could listen in and if that was the case, the entire Order of the Phoenix might be waiting for them outside. Mercifully he did not and as they raced away from the house and neared the gate Voldemort went through but Lily and Harry couldn't.

"He spelled us here" she told the Dark Lord frantically. "I tried to escape with Harry to safety once but it wasn't allowed so we were spelled to stay in the house and grounds. James even took my wand away from me so I 'wouldn't do anything foolish' so we can't leave unless….

Voldemort solved the problem by casting a spell of his own invention. It was a combination of an explosive like Muggles used which would blow up the house and then a limited version of fiendfyre would burn everything but quickly stop once it had destroyed its certain objective or area. This would destroy anything Dumbledore had monitoring or "protecting" the house like the Fidelius and it would break down the wards. There would be no evidence of Lily, Harry and Voldemort escaping. He then grabbed them both and apparated them away if not to safety at least away from Dumbledore's clutches.

Voldemort took the witch and baby to one of his private bolt holes. Once there before allowing them access he checked them both for trackers and other spells, allowed them through the wards and took them into the house. He placed both in the care of his house elf telling "Larry" (Voldemort hated house elf names so he redubbed the elf Larry when he bonded the elf to his personal service) to see to their needs but to basically keep them prisoners until further notice.

Voldemort then went to his private potions lab and started brewing a simple but effective heritage test. He was a man of many talents and was a potions master in his own right. He utilized people like Severus Snape because Voldemort was simply too busy to brew his own potions – except for certain rare and secretive ones which only he knew about. He would brew this potion as he could trust no one else to do it. He did believe the witch as based on what he had heard about her he wouldn't be surprised if it was all true. Although he had seen her when she was "defying him those three times" as the prophecy said it was only from afar. Once he heard her speak, saw her facial features and eyes – those special eyes – up close, and listened to her hypothesis he was inclined to believe every word she said as it sound like something Dumbledore would do. However, Tom Riddle a/k/a Voldemort hadn't survived as long as he did by trusting people so he had to brew this potion just to make sure.

It was a complicated potion and took four hours to brew. Then some of his blood and Lily's had to be added and it had to be mixed and poured out on specially treated parchment. It would be close to dawn when it was finished. Fortunately he had all the necessary ingredients required and he never stopped to wonder what was going on in the outside world since his earlier date with destiny. He would find out later just what was happening.

Although Dumbledore didn't have recording or viewing runes placed in the house, he did have little twirling, twinkling gadgets which monitored certain things at the small cottage in Godric's Hallow. He was eagerly waiting for "IT" to happen and then he could put into operations the other plans he had made, head to Gringotts regarding the Potters' Will and then announce the "Happy, wondrous news" to Magical Britain, of Voldemort's defeat.

Suddenly all the gadgets went crazy and then melted. That shouldn't have happened but it did so he called Fawkes to his side and had the phoenix flash him to Godric's Hallow. He was met with a conflagration which some of the inhabitants of the Hallow were trying to put out and were nearly done. Since both Magicals and Muggles were at the scene, he kept his distance as it meant the Fidelius had been destroyed. He then was flashed back to his office where he took a piece of one of Fawkes' feathers and started chanting a ritual. It proved to him that Voldemort must be dead as his wand no longer existed and Albus Dumbledore _**knew**_ Voldemort had only one wand and if it was destroyed along with the house then all inside the house were dead.

He really hadn't expected that to happen but since the curse was a Slytherin Family curse even he didn't know how powerful it had been. At least the Slytherin line was ended. If Voldemort had indeed made Horcruxes he would need the help of his most faithful followers to help him resurrect so now he had to make arrangements to see that those he trusted most would be out of action and not in a position to help their master return.

He still had a lot to do and better start doing it quickly – after he went to Gringotts and made the announcement.

Meanwhile back at Godric's Hallow one of the magical residents contacted the Ministry reporting that a new spell had been used and a house, which was spelled not to be seen by anyone, had been exposed then destroyed. Mad Eye Moody and four Aurors arrived along with an Unspeakable and an investigation was made. It was about this time that Sirius Black showed up, howled out his grief and despair, told Moody that this was where the Potters had been hiding and that Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper and had thus betrayed them to the Dark Lord. He was going off to find the rat and then…. Then Moody had him stunned and taken into custody for questioning and so that the Auror could cool down. Moody was also going to personally administer Veritaserum to him as he had a few other questions to ask the young Auror and hopefully Albus Dumbledore would not be around to prevent it.

Just as Voldemort was finishing the potion the Minister of Magic Millicent Bagnold and Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot were announcing to the world the death and defeat of Voldemort. Apparently Voldemort had attacked the Potter Family and killed them all but Dumbledore had been alerted when the attack began due to the monitors he had placed on the house which he had also cast a Fidelius on to protect the Potters. It had all happened so quickly and without warning that Dumbledore had not been able to summon any help and had rushed off alone to save the Potters.

Unfortunately, Voldemort had already killed them and was making his escape when Dumbledore arrived and after a short but intense duel Voldemort knew he was losing and cast one final very destructive and dark spell causing the house and grounds to be destroyed and threatening the rest of the village. "Tom (as Dumbledore always called Voldemort) knew that I would stop fighting him to protect the village thus allowing him to escape. However, Merlin must have been witnessing the scene as Tom actually tripped over his long cloak and fell directly into the spell and caused his own death. I then saw the inhabitants of Godric's Hallow come to fight the fire and left it in their capable hands while I went to Gringotts to ascertain if any of the Potters survived. Unfortunately they did not" he announced sadly and dramatically wiping a non-existent tear from his eye.

Thus the world was told – quite erroneously – that once again Albus Dumbledore had saved them all and defeated another, evil, wicked, undefeatable Dark Lord. He vowed that as long as he lived he would dedicate himself to the total eradication of dark magic so that never again would another dark lord arise, at least in Britain. He asked that the people of Britain would help in this great and noble crusade, etc., etc., etc. and that the only way it would ever happen was if they placed their trust in the Leader of the Light and defeater of Dark Lords, Albus Dumbledore.

Then the celebrations began and the world went wild. As the first corks were popping all over Britain, the heritage test was completed and many interesting facts were discovered. Yes, Lily Lilac Evans was the daughter of Tom Riddle and his lover's illegitimate daughter and thus his granddaughter and Harry his only male heir. Also, two of his other daughters had given birth to daughters and besides Harry he also had a great granddaughter. Tom Riddle also had a sister which surprised him greatly and which he had to do a lot of investigating. Another interesting fact was that James Potter was NOT the biological father of Harry but he'd have Lily explain that another time as he had much to do.

He left Lily and Harry in the capable hands of Larry and went off to see what stupid things some of his followers were doing because he knew that Dumbledore would probably be telling everybody that he was dead and that he had done it. However, it might be to his benefit to let the world think that he was dead, at least for a while, so he apparated to Lestrange Castle and sought out Bellatrix.

She had just left as did Rudolphus and Rabastan because Lucius Malfoy had called an emergency meeting at Malfoy Manor. Since Lucius was not authorized to call an emergency meeting Voldemort sent one of the Lestrange house elves to "quietly and discreetly tell Bellatrix to sneak away from the meeting, not tell anyone she was going and to return home because her Lord was waiting for her and didn't want anyone to know he was summoning her."

So the elf went to find his mistress but his mistress was busy, wouldn't listen to the elf and cursed the hell out of the poor creature and told it not to disturb her or else. Voldemort had foreseen this and told the elf that if Bellatrix didn't listen then to find Rabastan and/or Barty Crouch, Jr. and have them "quietly and discreetly leave and not tell anybody" and go to Lestrange Castle.

Fortunately for Rabastan, Barty and the poor elf, they obeyed and snuck out. Both wizards beheld their Dark Lord and immediately sighed with relief and briefed him about the Ministry announcement and the reason for Lucius calling the emergency meeting.

"Simply put my Lord" Rabastan said "You are officially dead, defeated by Albus Dumbledore after you killed the Potters. Lucius, in his capacity of being an advisor to the Minister of Magic and probably for just…being a Malfoy…was personally summoned by Bagnold to witness this great historic event."

"Just as Lucius was going off 'to start celebrating'" Rabastan said using air quotes "Dumbledore took him aside and mentioned that he knew that Lucius was a Death Eater and knew that many others were also. He had a list of names which he was going to turn over to Minister Bagnold but first he wanted to give people like Lucius and the others, the chance to 'repent'" he said again using air quotes. "However, at that very moment Dodo got my attention and delivered your message and Barty and I came as soon – and as quietly and discreetly as possible – to your side my Lord."

Voldemort had Rabastan send two of his elves to the meeting to find out what was being said, by whom it was said and any other information. He told both faithful wizards some, but not all, of what happened after swearing them to secrecy.

"As you can see, not only am I not dead but we now have many possible scenarios to bring down Dumbledore if only for lying. However, I want to know how many will take up Dumbledore's offer, whatever it is, and who will remain faithful. For the moment at least, I will 'remain dead' – but not defeated. As two of my most faithful you just might have to go in hiding with me as I think I will remain dead for a time, if only to lull people into a false sense of security."

While they waited for the two elves to return, breakfast was served. Voldie didn't realize how hungry he was and he usually didn't eat with his Death Eaters except for the occasional snack during long meetings. He still always checked his food and drink which was the main reason he didn't stay for dinner or dined alone if he was at his main residence and his followers were present. Voldemort had his own particular tastes which some people, like Lucius, Bellatrix and Rudolphus would call plebian – but not to his face.

Tom Riddle liked good food and being an orphan during the Great Depression living in an orphanage in the worse part of London, he had gone hungry on occasion as there was never enough food to completely fill young bellies and the older kids would bully and steal the "good" food from the younger ones. It wasn't until he became more attuned with his magic that he was finally able to get fed properly or at least as properly as one could at the Orphanage and hellhole which was Tom Riddle's home.

Some of the rich food his followers ate was too much for his stomach and he preferred plain but interesting cooking. By interesting he meant he would eat cuisines other than "Good, honest British cooking" such as Italian, German, French and even American. He didn't like the heavily fried foods – except for fish and chips (with mushy peas) and washed down with a pint. Yes a pint as although he did enjoy the fine wines and brandy offered by his followers, he liked a good lager on occasion, which was something no real Pureblood (at least the ones with money) would ever stoop to drinking.

Being their dread Dark Lord and Master he had a certain reputation to uphold. The likes of Lucius and even his very faithful Bellatrix would be horrified to know he didn't like fire whiskey "a real drink for a wizard" and preferred single malt Scotch Whiskey and American Bourbon, Snapps from the Germanic countries and good ice cold Russian Vodka. He wouldn't touch gin in any form as one of the reasons why there were sometimes food shortages at the orphanage was due to the staff "fixing the books" and using food money to buy and then consume cheap gin to drown their sorrows.

But today he was ravenous and ate heartily of the scrambled eggs, bacon, toast with marmalade and excellent coffee. He requested – and of course received – an assortment of fresh fruit. They had just finished eating when Bellatrix, followed by Rudolphus, stormed into the castle and screamed out for all of the elves, as well as her brother-in-law. When told he was eating breakfast in the family dining room, she barged in wand in hand shouting out a severe curse which just missed the Dark Lord.

Naturally upon seeing him alive, well and drinking coffee she threw herself at his feet and expressed her happiness that he was alive – not that she had any doubt that her Lord would ever be defeated by anybody even Dumbledore – and would have gushed out more had not her dearest Dark Lord hexed her silly. "You nearly sliced me in half you $*#&4#**#&&&."

"I thought you were Rabastan."

"And why would you slice poor Rabastan in half?"

Rudolphus answered for his wife knowing that she would only make a mess of things if he didn't. By this time the two elves scampered in and were frantically whispering to Rabastan no doubt apologizing for not getting back before the Mistress and Master because they had left and the elves stayed behind to continue spying. It was a good thing they did because they heard Lucius' plans for certain people starting with the Lestranges. Rabastan interrupted his brother's report as it was an emergency.

"Raddy, Dodo and Dobby said Lucius is going to send Aurors here and to the homes of the others who didn't agree with him and…."

"Rudolphus" Voldie snapped out "Send all your elves to warn those people and have them fortify their wards and then take themselves and their families to their bolt holes. Tell them that Lucius has betrayed them but don't tell them I'm alive. I need to find out who is faithful to me."

He then told Bellatrix to finish telling him about the meeting without embellishing anything including praises of him or her faithfulness as "I just need plain, simple facts and I need it now!"

Eventually Voldie was told that Dumbledore did offer him a "chance to reform" but there were conditions. Lucius was given a copy of "the list" and ordered to add any names which were missing and bring it back to Dumbledore no later than 9:00 a.m. on November 2nd. Lucius was to call a meeting of ALL Death Eaters and inform them of the offer and report back with the names of anyone who "refused to be saved" as they would not be if they didn't cooperate with Dumbledore.

Naturally Lucius had no intention of siding with Dumbledore or "being saved" but as usual he had a plan to fool Dumbledore into believing he was and was going to "bring others into the Light" meaning making arrangements for the other Death Eaters to escape Azkaban while still carrying on the late Dark Lord's crusade. It was agreed by most that Dumbledore was gullible enough to be fooled into thinking they had all "reformed" but, as usual, there was a catch. Lucius would be the acknowledged leader of the Death Eaters until such time – if ever – the Dark Lord returned.

This was the part where despite being ordered to keep it short and simple, Bellatrix had to tell her Lord exactly what she thought of Lucius' plan and what she had told Lucius. Since Voldemort didn't have all day he took a good guess and then sent her and Rudolphus off to do some much needed errands. They had to be done immediately and without anyone "catching them" whether it was other Death Eaters, Ministry personnel, "friends" and definitely not anybody connected with Dumbledore in any way, shape or form.

"That means don't stop to talk, taunt, torture, spy, kill anyone, have a drink and definitely DON'T VISIT NARCISSA OR ANY OTHER RELATIVE LIKE YOUR AUNT WALBURGA" he warned Bellatrix.

However, he knew his Bella and just to be careful checked her first for spells, charms and curses and then he would be spelling her into obeying his orders precisely without any deviation whatsoever. Unfortunately for Bella but fortunate for Voldie, he found out that she had already been spelled and recognized the magical signature. Once he removed the spell he cast his and did the same to Rudolphus – who had also been hexed – and reiterated that there would be no deviation. They were to accomplish their missions within the next half hour which would be how long it would take for Voldie to cast the Fidelius. He wouldn't do the final part until they returned.

By the time everything was ready, orders had been obeyed and house elves returned to the castle, it was time for lunch, but Voldie wasn't in the mood for hospitality as he really needed some peace and quiet, a long, hot bubble (yes bubble) bath, comfort food prepared by Larry and to check up on his new found progeny. Then he was going to sleep and when he woke up would see how things had gone and if he had to kill any of his "faithful" starting with Lucius Malfoy.

It had been a very long two days and even an evil, wicked, dread Dark Lords need their beauty sleep. Hopefully it would be dreamless or at least not have the face of Albus Dumbledore haunting him and things would be better when he woke up.

Except it wouldn't.


	3. Chapter 3 - Peace and False Security

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 3 – Peace and False Security

It had been six weeks since Albus Dumbledore defeated his second Dark Lord. There had been much rejoicing and celebrations and once again Dumbledore made history by being awarded a second Order of Merlin First-Class. He had received many new honors, the most notable being that he was elected as Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards (the "ICW") a post which he had coveted for a very long time and now finally had.

He now had the means of showing other countries the "Path of the Light" as defined by Albus Dumbledore and it all went well then he estimated that by the beginning of the next century he would be the most powerful wizard in the world. If the rest of his plans went well within two short generations all dark magic would be outlawed and all magical schools would be like Hogwarts, meaning only certain courses would be taught and much powerful magic would be lost since it was dark.

It would also mean that by the end of the 21st Century there would never be another wizard more powerful than Albus Dumbledore because their magic would never be allowed to flourish or grow to full potential because Dumbledore would see that their magic was stifled. It was all for the Greater Good, at least as defined by Albus Dumbledore.

Lucius Malfoy had come through and arrangements were made for certain Death Eaters to plead the "Imperius excuse" and get away with it. Dumbledore and Minister Bagnold had forbidden the use of Veritaserum despite the urging of Alastor Moody and Barty Crouch, Sr. the reason being that "sufficient proof" had been given to Dumbledore and Bagnold. Unknown to the general public and the likes of Moody, bags of galleons had exchanged hands in the case of Bagnold and other Ministry officials and Dumbledore had acquired "special oaths" from the likes of Lucius as well as assistance with exposing, capturing and seeing the "true Death Eaters" being sent to Azkaban and even, on occasion, being kissed by a Dementor.

For his own gain, Lucius had betrayed many of his peers. Unfortunately not all of those he betrayed were captured and he was obliged to reinforce and change the wards on Malfoy Manor to protect himself and his family because the most dangerous of all had eluded the Ministry and even Dumbledore's minions and Lucius knew without a doubt that his life would be forfeited if Bellatrix, Rudolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, Barty Crouch, Jr., Thaddeus Nott, Benjamin Willowbee and most especially Severus Snape ever crossed his path.

Thaddeus Nott and Benjamin Willowbee were dedicated followers of the Dark Lord and made no secret about loathing Lucius Malfoy. They would never ever accept him as their overlord and he knew it. Bellatrix, Rudolphus, Rabastan, Barty and Snape all had to be killed or left to rot in Azkaban so that Lucius could claim their inheritance for his son Draco. The first three knew why but Barty and Snape had no idea that they were possible heirs to a great inheritance until they were given a full inheritance test.

In any event, even though the Lestranges had escaped "justice" by placing their home under a Fidelius, their vaults had been seized and after the Ministry took its cut in fines, Lucius claimed it for his son as "the innocent and rightful heir to the Lordship of House Lestrange" and once Rudolphus was finally caught and executed, Draco would get the Lordship ring and inherit everything. Naturally it would be held in trust for him until he became of age and even after as, according to Malfoy Family laws, as long as Lucius lived he would control all of Draco's inheritances.

The Malfoy Family laws were modelled after the Pater Familias of Ancient Rome wherein the Pater Familias or Head of the Family held legal privilege over the property of the _Familia_ , and varying levels of authority over his dependents. While the Father lived the son had nothing of his own whether it was the dowry of his wife or anything he earned by his own efforts. Therefore, in theory Draco was an heir and/or a Lord but in reality Lucius controlled it property, wealth and votes and Draco had no control over his life and had to obey Lucius in all things.

All Malfoys "collected inheritances" like others collected art but so far Lucius was the most avaricious in the history of the Malfoy Family. Dumbledore allowed him to get away with it possibly because even he didn't know the full extent of Malfoy acquisitiveness. Other than one rather large one time only "donation" to Hogwarts (c/o of Dumbledore) all Dumbledore had been interested in was to have all of Tom's followers give an oath on their life and magic to Dumbledore swearing that they would never aid in resurrecting Voldemort. Since most of them didn't believe that the Dark Lord had "defeated death" and could come back they gladly swore. But they didn't know what Dumbledore did.

Barty had almost been captured but was warned in time and just barely escaped. His Father's career was in ruins but Barty didn't care as his Father would have thrown him to the wolves if it would save him or his career. He'd miss his Mother as he loved her but he also knew she would prefer that he survive and live as a fugitive than rot in Azkaban or be kissed by a Dementor. She had known he was a Death Eater but also knew the reasons he had become one.

Besides she was dying. Her one last gift to him was to free their faithful house elf Winky with orders to find her boy and re-bond with him and serve him all her days like the good and faithful elf she was. Winky had to be set free otherwise Barty, Sr. could command her to find and capture his wayward son. Winky was also given as much money as Barty's Mother could gather as well as some family heirlooms, artifacts and books which she had brought into the marriage. It had taken Winky two weeks before she found her young master and they re-bonded.

Severus Snape had become a spy for Dumbledore to save Lily Evans' (he still refused to call her Lily Potter) life. With her death he finally figured out that he had been tricked and set up and that Dumbledore had no intention of saving her. It was confirmed when he had gone back to make a report to Dumbledore about the meeting Lucius held. Snape was immediately relieved of his wand and magically bound in chains by the great wizard himself. Albus told Snape that had his original plan worked, the boy would have survived and then Snape would have had to swear an oath to "protect Lily's son" and guilted into doing it because it was Snape's fault that Lily was dead because he told the prophecy to Voldemort.

"But the boy is dead and you are of no use to me. I had planned on framing Sirius Black and sending him to Azkaban but Moody found him first and dosed him with Veritaserum and it was made a matter of record that he was not the secret keeper for the Potters as he had switched with Peter a week before October 31st."

Dumbledore had smiled at Snape before further telling him that now without the boy he was more useful than Snape could ever be because "Sirius will inherit the Black Lordship when his Grandfather dies, which will be sooner rather than later. Sirius is my most devoted follower and since I didn't have time to denounce him before he was exonerated by Moody, he still trusts me and would never believe you if you told him what I just told you."

Snape knew that was true as who would believe the poor, Half-blood Severus Snape against Albus Dumbledore or the waste of space but highly connected and future Lord of an Ancient and Noble House with more power and money than they deserved Sirius Black. Snape had been tortured and abused his entire Hogwarts career by Black and Potter with Dumbledore's approval. Black and Potter had constantly bragged that "Snivellus would never, ever win especially against them" and Snape knew it but still tried. That was the real reason he became a Death Eater as Voldemort appreciated and rewarded talent, power and competence and at the very least it would give Snape a chance to get revenge on Black, Potter, Dumbledore and all of the rest.

The final parting shot Dumbledore gave to the betrayed and beaten man was that Sirius Black needed to be pacified for losing James. He needed a reward and seeing Snivellus sent to Azkaban was just the thing to help him get over his grief and find some revenge against Voldemort. Naturally before Snape went there Black would be allowed to "question him" meaning he would _legally_ be allowed to abuse, humiliate and severely torture Snape until such time as Snape either died of his injuries or was rescued – probably by Moody or Amelia Bones – and taken to Azkaban. Of course then Sirius, being an Auror, would be allowed to do inspection tours every so often and "re-interrogate" any prisoner who took his fancy.

"I can assure you that you will be seeing a lot of Sirius Black for as long as you live even long after you lose your mind and sanity to the Dementors" Dumbledore told him with his blue eyes twinkling merrily.

Severus Snape spent the longest week of his life or anybody else's life for that matter being "interrogated" by Sirius Black. Bets were being made by some of the Aurors whether Snape would survive the two weeks given to Black to "interrogate the prisoner" and not even Moody (who never felt sympathy for any Death Eater) had tried to stop the abuse but he was forbidden by Dumbledore who told him that "Snape knows certain things which we must find out and since he has found a way to counteract the effects of Veritaserum, only through 'severe persuasion' can we find out this information."

Moody and everybody else involved knew Dumbledore was lying and Dumbledore knew they knew he was lying but he was Albus Dumbledore, the "Savior of them all" once again and he was only rewarding one of his most faithful followers with a bit of well-deserved "fun" and all Moody was allowed to do was to make sure Snape didn't die of his injuries before going to Azkaban to pay for his crimes and his unforgiveable sins.

After seven days of unrelenting "questioning" Moody stunned and incarcerated Sirius Black until Snape had time to recover from the worse day of abuse he had had since Black began the questioning. Snape had been moments away from certain death when he was rescued and the healer informed Moody that he didn't know if Snape would recover. He spent two days hovering between life and death and was in such critical condition that there was no longer a need for a guard to be placed outside his cell, only a warning monitor to summon the healer if his condition changed.

That was the only thing which saved Severus Snape from an ignominious death as about 3:15 a.m. two house elves entered the Ministry, bypassed the flimsy wards set up and cautiously and gently rescued Severus Snape. If he was indeed fated to die it would not be in a cold Ministry cell, an inhuman cell in Azkaban and definitely not with a vicious, glaring, grinning Sirius Black hearing his last gasp or seeing the light leaving his eyes. No it would be with "his real family" and not his betrayers or capturers.

But he would live and like the others would never be found until he and the others came back and made the world burn.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Rumor

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 4 – The Rumor

Five years had passed since Voldemort's death. Snape's disappearance was never explained and Sirius Black had howled his outrage and swore he find the man if it was the last thing he ever did. He didn't know it then but it would be but not for a few years.

Dumbledore's legend increased as did his power. Lucius Malfoy might have a lot of wealth and the potential for "inheriting" more but despite the large amount of bribes he paid out he didn't acquire the amount of power he wanted and needed to challenge Dumbledore, lead another "crusade" or even become Minister of Magic. From what his sources told him, Dumbledore had decided that Lucius Malfoy and certain other people would never become Minister of Magic if only because he wouldn't allow it.

It seemed that Lucius didn't have the proper attitude, the humility necessary to serve the public and most importantly, he'd never be the sniveling, sycophantic toady which Albus Dumbledore required him to be. Therefore he would never rise higher than Albus let him rise which meant, he'd have wealth, power, prestige and many votes in the Wizengamot but nothing else. Dumbledore wouldn't let him be on the Hogwarts Board of Governors because he didn't want Lucius to have any power or say in how Dumbledore ran "HIS SCHOOL" as Dumbledore considered it his personal possession.

So Lucius bided his time and found other things to interest him. He comforted himself with the thought that Dumbledore couldn't live forever and even for a wizard old age was debilitating. No one knew Dumbledore's real age as that was a well-kept secret. He had gone as far as having his and his brother Aberforth's personal records sealed. All agreed he was well over 100 years of age but some sources said he was nearing 120 and others said he was closer to 150. Whatever his age, he had the health, stamina and vigor of a much younger man and people wondered how he managed it.

It was a well-known fact that certain rituals could be done to keep a wizard or a witch looking young and being healthier than they should but it was also rumored that the rituals used dark magic or at least which Dumbledore was saying was dark magic. If dark magic was involved then the Leader of the Light wouldn't being doing such things now would he?

Some said that Dumbledore kept his health and powerful magic because he was the Leader of the Light. Since his heart, mind and soul were so "pure" (as in goodness not blood) it served to keep him hale and hearty so that he would have the necessary time and stamina to mold the world into goodness, to transform Britain into an earthly paradise of virtue and enlightenment and that Merlin himself was working in the "great beyond" to help Dumbledore, his natural successor, accomplish his sacred mission.

And people actually believed it.

It had been Dumbledore himself who started the "rumor" and the logical explanation for his excellent health and extraordinary power. It was a continual source of amusement for him every time he heard it mentioned. If people knew the truth they would be truly horrified but there was no danger of the truth being learned otherwise Voldemort would be considered a saint.

But Voldemort was dead and would soon only be remembered as the second Dark Lord that Dumbledore defeated to save the world. But memories were short and Dumbledore was already making plans to create the third Dark Lord he could defeat. He only needed a strong enough wizard – or even a witch – and because of what he had planned and was doing in Britain, the wizard would have to have been born (or at least educated) in another country. He had his spies look for promising young wizards and while they thought he was just interested in helping a deserving child, he was looking for his next victim.

However, his spies brought to his attention other rumors. Of course they couldn't possibly be true but some things were being said…on the Continent…that, well, there was a possibility that…You-Know-Who was still alive. It was quickly added that it probably wasn't You-Know-Who – since he was dead, utterly defeated by Albus Dumbledore – but if such a wizard existed, it was probably a follower of You-Know-Who just pretending to be that evil and very dead wizard and seeking only to cause panic and terror.

One name was given. There had only been one wizard powerful and talented enough to be considered and he had strangely escaped, it was said by using unknown magic as he did not have a wand and no allies to rescue him. Yes, Severus Snape had been the youngest Potion Master in the last 100 years, was known to have been a member of the Inner Circle of the late Dark Lord, was acknowledged to be extremely intelligent and well-versed in magic, had been credited with inventing some very powerful new spells, was an extremely good dueler, totally ruthless and, of course, thoroughly evil.

There was even a slight physical resemblance between the two since both were tall and of medium build, had ebony hair and eyes which could look into your mind and sear your soul. Both were cold, calculating, cunning, cruel men who despised love and family and, it was said, both were Half-bloods. It was further whispered that they had admired and worshipped Albus Dumbledore and sought his good will and favor but hadn't received it as he sensed the darkness and evil in them and knew they were beyond redemption.

Sirius Black knew that sounded like Snivellus and he demanded that the Ministry give him a troop of Aurors to hunt down that #%*&#*$#76#&&#&& and bring him back to Britain to get justice and stop the $*#$#*&#*#**&& from gaining any power or followers. The Minister of Magic refused saying that since Snape had been at death's door (due to Sirius' interrogation) the chance he had survived was very little and Minister Bagnold refused to waste wizards and money in a useless quest.

"If you think it's him and want to have a leave of absence to go look for him, you may" she told him.

She knew he had the money and "friends" who would help him and, quite frankly, the man was more trouble than he was worth. Although a talented Auror and despite having been a Gryffindor, the man was still a member of the notorious Black Family and had a mean streak in him. His treatment of Severus Snape was legendary and his only regret was that the man had disappeared before he could kill him. After "losing his prey" he had lashed out and was known for using excessive force when arresting someone. He also insisted on being the Auror in charge of doing the quarterly inspections of Azkaban and these inspections consisted of taunting, humiliating and the actual torturing of the inmates especially if they were Death Eaters.

His reputation was dreadful and if it hadn't been for Dumbledore "convincing" Bagnold not to press charges or dismiss Black from the Auror Corps, the Minister would have done so in a heartbeat. Outside of his job he was still the womanizer he had been in Hogwarts and during his Auror training and no woman, be she witch or even Muggle, was safe from his "attentions" if he desired her.

Because he was the next Lord Black after his Grandfather died (who had been at death's door for the last 20 years to hear any of his family members talk), he had great personal power and despite his reputation families wanted to marry off a daughter, sister or niece to him. However, like he did at Hogwarts, he'd "court the girl" long enough to "seduce her" and then publically cease the courtship "because the girl's a slut" and many an innocent Pureblood girl's life was ruined because her "value" had been greatly reduced.

But Sirius Black had no intention of ever marrying as he had a secret. He was sterile. His Mother had been desperate because she was about to be divorced for infertility. In the Black Family "divorce" meant the infertile spouse died in a freak accident or got an incurable disease. Walburga had used a dark spell which allowed her to get pregnant and birth a healthy (meaning magical) male heir but she totally ignored a very important part of the ritual and both her boys were born sterile.

His Grandfather had found out and Sirius was useless to the Black Family. He had already been permanently banned from being an heir even after his brother Regulus died. This was due not just to being sorted into Gryffindor but because he made it perfectly clear to everybody that his fondest wish was for the House of Black to end. He would never be the next Lord and Head of House but it was not made public and people just thought he was the heir to the powerful House. So Sirius truly enjoyed himself and "pranked" Magical Britain by ruining their daughters.

But all good things come to an end, even Sirius Black as he took up Minister Bagnold's offer and went looking for Severus Snape. He blamed him for James' death even though it was Dumbledore's fault but Sirius knew he couldn't go against Dumbledore. Sirius had his own plans for Snape. He wouldn't be taken back to the Ministry for trial and justice or allowed the "luxury" of Azkaban or the mercy of the Dementor's kiss. No Severus Snape would be Sirius Black's plaything for as long as he painfully lived. His every waking moment would be painful, all his dreams would be nightmares, his great mind would be eventually destroyed and then Snape the turnip (or vegetable of his choice) would only be able to feel pain, wonder why and receive no answer.

After his eventual death, his life would be summed up that he was NOT a brilliant Potioneer, an intelligent wizard and scholar or even an excellent dueler but merely an UGLY, SNIVELLING, DARK, EVIL, COWARDLY, WORTHLESS PIECE OF DUNG DEATH EATER who had finally been captured and brought to justice by that most noble and honorable of Gryffindors, Sirius Black. Snape would merely be a footnote, an oily stain at the bottom of a page, when the biography of Lord Sirius Black was finally written.

A year after Dumbledore defeated Voldemort and once things had calmed down enough, Sirius had started to ghost write his own biography by writing notes of how he wanted his life's history to be written. He wanted the book to start with his sorting into Gryffindor which marked the beginning of his fight against the Dark and putting him on the correct path – the Path of the Light – telling of his, and his beloved Cousin James' adventures and valiant fight against evil by "hilariously pranking" the potential evil doers and wannabe Death Eaters.

Naturally, he and James' sexual prowess's and "success" with witches would be carefully (and shamelessly documented) and Sirius would "tell the truth" and the "real reason" why James had married that evil, shameless, worthless Mudblood whore Lily "the Community Broom" (because everybody rode her) – he had been spelled with Amortenstia by the %*#$&#& ^^ ^ so she could marry into wealth, fame and power and lead to James' destruction because unknown to anybody – except of course Dumbledore who found out too late to prevent what had happened – the $*#$#*#&&# Mudblood whore was setting James up to be killed so that she could inherit his money and run off with her $#*&$*#&#&# lover Snivellus Snape (see footnote _ on page _ of chapter _ in the biography re: "the oily stain of humanity").

Oh yes Sirius Black had dreams, all of which he was confident would come true despite what his $*#&$#&#&& Grandfather Arcturus arranged for. Sirius and Dumbledore knew that Arcturus had forever disowned Sirius from getting the Lordship for many reasons, the most important one being that Sirius made no secret that he would see the destruction of House Black once and for all because it was dark, evil and unredeemable. Oh he would take the money and power but use it for "Good" with Dumbledore's help.

Dumbledore would "help" by overturning Arcturus' Will and he would personally write and see special laws enacted which, if one read them and understood their true meaning and what they represented, one would know that it was the beginning of the end for individual freedom and liberty in Magical Britain, that Dumbledore was changing any and all laws to achieve his personal goals and eventually (but very soon) Albus Dumbledore would not only be above the law, HE WOULD BE THE ONLY LAW IN MAGICAL BRITAIN.

In fact, everything was almost in place and all Sirius was waiting for was hearing that Arcturus had finally died. The wily old $*#&#*#&& had become a recluse early in 1981 and had seen no one because he knew his life was in danger. He was under the strongest of wards and rumor had it he had cast his own Fidelius. Dumbledore had been trying to lure him out to prove that he was alive but Arcturus knew if he did leave the safety of Castle Black, he would not return as either Dumbledore, Sirius or Lucius Malfoy (who was trying to get the Lordship for his son Draco) would see him dead.

But it was only a matter of time before he actually died and Dumbledore could wait and Sirius had his own money from his Uncle Alphard and the lie that he was still going to inherit the Lordship, so he was content. His unloved Mother had died two years ago and although Sirius did inherit (access only) to the house, all of the heirlooms, important artifacts and most of the infamous Black Library were gone, probably due to Arcturus.

Sirius toyed with the idea of living there but since it had been basically stripped bare of anything of "value" and it needed too much work and had too many bad memories, he decided to totally destroy all remaining contents and gut the inside. Had it not been situated in a heavily populated Muggle area, he would have cast fiendfyre on it. When he was finished only the shell of the house remained due to the Family Magic, and he had derived much pleasure in destroying as much of the House of Black that was currently in his power to do so.

There had been some valuable furniture, antique carpets and Goblin made silver which he had taken before he began his destruction as that could be sold and bring him some much needed money. He had inherited a fortune from his Uncle Alphard but in the past five years he had already spent half of it and if his Grandfather lived another ten years…well Sirius would be hurting financially. He did maliciously leave the portrait of his hated Mother to burn – after taunting her about it for as long as possible. He laughed at her curses. He cruelly told her that the Black Family Tapestry would "die with her" because no one ever would ever again be born into the Family and "It will well and truly end with me" he had smirked.

What Sirius didn't know was that the Tapestry was only a limited copy which showed all legitimate heirs who LIVED IN GREAT BRITAIN. The main Tapestry which contained the names and history of ALL BLACKS living and dead was in a secret room in Castle Black and no one ever knew of its existence except for the Lord and his main heir. Sirius had never been the "main heir" and knew nothing about the main Tapestry otherwise he would have been totally scared out of his mind.

Since Minister Bagnold gave Sirius Black permission to hunt for Snape, he took her up on it and financed the hunt with his own money and took "volunteers" with him to help capture, and deservingly punish, Snivellus before bringing him back for trial, etc.

Three of his Auror buddies and Remus Lupin made up the search posse which was also going to be one wild party culminating in the capture and "just and deserving punishment" of Snivellus Snape before what was left of him (either dead or alive) was triumphantly brought back to Britain.

Sirius fully expected to receive an Order of Merlin for his heroic actions and although it would never bring back James or begin to compensate for his loss, if nothing else it would PROVE BEYOND ANY DOUBT that the Marauders had won and Snivellus had lost.

He couldn't wait for the fun to start.


	5. Chapter 5 - Revenge Served Cold

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

NOTE: Yesterday I posted this chapter to the wrong story. I ask forgiveness as it was just "one of those days" when nothing goes right. As stated on that chapter, this chapter should be marked as "T" as there is a lot of violence in it and if you love Sirius Black, you won't like it! Thanks for your consideration.

Chapter 5 – Revenge Served Cold

Bellatrix Lestrange truly hated the "Mudblood Whore" as she would always refer to that ##*&#&#((#^^ despite it being proven that "IT" (another name she gave her) was the blood granddaughter of her beloved Lord Voldemort. It was because she had always wanted the Dark Lord for herself and didn't want _**to share him with anybody**_ , even relatives. Relatives (especially heirs like that #$#*&&((### Half-blood heir Hades or Herman or Hiroshima – whatever the brat's name was) took up the time and attention of the Dark Lord and took it away from Bellatrix.

The Dark Lord had never had sex with her, or any other female as far as she knew and thus, _**in her mind**_ , he was saving himself to increase his magic as it was rumored that Merlin (and even that #$(#*& *&*& Dumbledore) retained their chastity as the sacrifice of love, family and sex could enhance one's magic. Personally she didn't believe such a thing, at least until she was unable to seduce the Dark Lord. If she, the greatest and most desirable temptress of the Magical World (in her opinion), could not lure her Master into her willing bed he had to be chaste. She'd gladly go to his bed, the couch, dining room table or even (shudder) a field of flowers to have him.

Once the knowledge that her Master had sex (at least once) she couldn't bear it. Not only was it a great insult to her personally but he was protecting the MUDBLOOD WHORE and the WHELP FROM HELL and even SNAPE, who, it was revealed, was the biological father of the WHELP FROM HELL. The Dark Lord had given no explanations as it was no one's business except his. Everybody except Bellatrix had accepted it but it burned in her soul.

Another thing which infuriated her to no end was that she would never know who the #*$#*& #&#*& & seductress was who had (in her mind at least) raped her Dark Lord when he was still a student. If only she knew, then she could avenge herself against that WHORING SLUT.

"She could be dead" Rudolphus had told her. Bellatrix had the nasty (and stupid) habit of thinking out loud, but so far she had done it in the privacy of her bedroom. He feared the day that she did it in hearing distance of one of her enemies (which consisted of most of the Death Eaters) or the Dark Lord or his family.

"Well then I will find her grave, defile it and do…horrible things…to the mangy corpse and…."

"And the Dark Lord would probably torture you because, if you think about it, being his lover and bearing his child, even without marriage, makes her a relative of sorts and you know the penalty for harming his relatives."

MUDBLOOD and Snape had eventually married (after Snape's long period of recovery) and they produced another WHELP. It was a girl who they named Athena, so she became the WHELP FROM HADES.

Then something occurred that threatened to push Bellatrix over the edge. The MUDBLOOD was again pregnant and the Dark Lord was once again estatic and there was nothing that Bellatrix could do about it. She went into a deep depression and wouldn't eat or sleep. She'd just walk the halls of the fortress where all of the faithful had taken refuge after Dumbledore's purge, muttering something which was unintelligible.

Even Voldie was worried about her but other than killing his relatives and bedding Bellatrix (neither of which definitely wasn't going to happen) there was nothing he could do, except, maybe obliviate and reprogram her.

"She feels like she has nothing to live for" Rudolphus informed the Dark Lord. "Since the world believes you are dead and your most faithful are either dead or in hiding, you have ordered that no torture, killings or even 'pranks' Death Eater-style will be done until you are ready to emerge."

The Dark Lord actually sighed and told Rudolphus that he'd think of something that would give Bellatrix's life…meaning.

Luckily for all concerned, Sirius Black had begun his hunt for that #$*# & &* & Snivellus who had proclaimed himself the new Dark Lord and was recruiting followers. Black had his own "followers" who went with him. Being Sirius Black, he announced his intentions and started his search in France.

Granted, it was the French Rivera as there had been "rumors" (well not really) that Snape was getting his funding by gambling at the casinos and using magic to win. Sirius wanted to start his hunt by doing a bit (or rather a lot) of partying before the hunt began in earnest.

Voldie summoned his Inner Circle and gave Bellatrix the task of finding the "Knights of the Light" as they were calling themselves, and bringing back ALIVE as many as they could. If it was necessary to kill a few then so be it BUT Sirius Black was to be brought back alive or else! He had decided that Lily and Sev would have the honor of doing what they would with Black who had slandered them both.

Bellatrix was estatic when informed that she would lead some of the faithful to apprehend Sirius Black. Even when they were children she had always disliked her cousin and when he was sorted into Gryffindor she began to hate him as he had shamed the Black Family and had been delighted to do so. When he went to live with the Potters, his mother disowned him and burnt his name off of the copy of the Black Tapestry which was kept in the heir's domicile.

However, after the death of Orion and his new heir Regulus, Sirius had once again become the heir – only he really didn't because Lord Arcturus had disowned him. Sirius knew it, Dumbledore knew it and James had known it but the rest of the world thought he would become the Lord Black and inherit all monies, properties, Wizengamot votes and be in complete control of the family. As stated before, the rest of the world didn't know about the disinheritance so he got away with just about anything.

All Bellatrix had to do was to bring him back ALIVE. "Can I torture him a little bit?" she asked Voldie.

"No because you will get carried away. You can kill or torture anyone else, but Black must be captured and in fairly good condition."

Well it was better than nothing and to be on the safe side, Voldie cast a compulsion charm on her to do no harm to Sirius unless he was escaping and only then not enough to harm him.

Rabastan and Barty had been sent out to reconnoiter and find out where the Knights of the Light were "searching" and found them still in Monaco after 10 days partying like there was no tomorrow. For the Knights there wouldn't be a tomorrow or at least one worth living.

"We have to hurry" Rabastan advised "as they are supposed to leave the hotel in two days. Apparently, they had run up a rather large bill and Black had to pay most of it to stay a few more days. The bellhop, who I bribed to tell all, said that every night there was a wild party and the liquor bill was more than he earned in salary and tips in a year. Plus they trashed the place, insulted the chambermaids and were thrown out of one of the casinos for bad behavior. The bellhop said there was a rumor going around that Black and one other 'Knight' had 'broken the bank at Monte Carlo,' so I think they used magic to do it."

"We believe" Barty added "that the best time to attack would be from 2-4 a.m. as they are usually drunk as skunks and almost incapacitated around that time. We might be able to apprehend them without any killing."

Thus it was the next day at 3 a.m. that Bellatrix and her force entered the hotel room to find everybody except Remus Lupin and three prostitutes passed out in various stages of undress and…incapacitation. Remus was stunned by Rabastan before he could sound an alert and the others followed suit. All that was left of the mission was to obliviate the prostitutes and get the Knights back to the fortress.

However, it had happened so fast that it wasn't the "thrill" Bellatrix wanted and needed. She just had to harm or kill somebody and the Dark Lord said nothing about…Muggles.

"If we horribly kill the whores, it can be blamed on Black and the others especially when they 'disappear' and stick the hotel with part of the bill" she rationalized.

So it was decided that all but Rudolphus and Bellatrix would portkey the prisoners back to the fortress while the two Lestranges "tidied up" and did some framing. After casting silencing charms and rounding up the hookers, Bellatrix conjured some knives and "went to town" on the unfortunates.

The next morning – or rather afternoon as the guests slept late – three chambermaids entered the room to clean and saw a sight from Hell. Police were called, investigations began and the press was having a wonderful time reporting the massacre. Rudolphus had the presence of mind to gather all the luggage of the Knights so that it would seem they had killed the whores in an alcohol and drug induced frenzy and fled.

Cameras in the casino had pictures of Sirius and most of the others and photographs were printed in the press warning that they were "armed, dangerous and on drugs and who knew what else." One of the newspapers acquired a few pictures of the dead women and printed them, much to the disgust of many people. The Knights were now the most wanted and dangerous persons in Europe and even the _Daily Prophet_ covered the story despite Dumbledore trying to prevent it.

Dumbledore tried to calm the populace saying that the Knights were probably captured and framed by Severus Snape, but the _Prophet_ had sent Rita Skeeter to Monaco and she personally interviewed some of the hotel staff and got the "real dirt" about the wild parties, etc. All of the Knights' names were tarnished beyond repair and even Dumbledore couldn't save their reputations.

Voldie actually complimented Bellatrix about framing the Knights and she was invigorated by the capture and killing.

All of the Knights were interrogated with Veritaserum for several days and many interesting things were discovered. All but Sirius Black would be killed and much to her delight, Bellatrix and a few of the more vicious Death Eaters were given leave to torture the Knights until they died. It took five days for the last of them to die as many of the spells and hexes used by Sirius on Snape were used on them in a sort of revenge.

As for Sirius, he remained defiant to the end going so far as to spit on anybody who came near him as he was had been disarmed and all of the portkeys, extra wands, and the many other things on his person had been removed as had those things on the other Knights. He fully expected to be rescued and survive as he was the "good guy" and a Knight of the Light and as everyone knew that good always conquered evil. But that wasn't the law and he had to sit and watch his friends being tortured and killed.

After the last of the Knights had been killed, Severus Snape finally made his appearance. Naturally Sirius called him every name in the proverbial book, threatened his with dire consequences and how he would be finishing the job he had started until "Snivellus, the coward that he was, managed to escape instead of being a real man and accepting his just punishment."

Snape only laughed at Sirius and then silenced him because he wanted him to listen to _**his just punishment**_. It shocked the living hell out of Black as it was the most horrible thing he had ever heard.

"Is this Bella's idea?" Sirius asked, trying not to show his fear.

"No" replied a very calm Snape. "It isn't even my idea. I won't tell you whose idea it is only that you had humiliated and abused her."

Sirius thought it must be one of the many (very many) females who he had used and abused trying to get some pitiful revenge but that smug Snape wouldn't tell him whose idea it was. Thus Sirius would never know (while he lived at least) that Lily Evans thought up the perfect punishment for the likes of Sirius Black.

Several large packages were received by Rita Skeeter with a note that they were to be enlarged before opening. It was a gift for her "excellent reporting" and would give her another scoop. A very happy Rita enlarged all of the packages and opened the package that said "Open Me First" and she eagerly did. She then threw up her lunch, breakfast and probably would have thrown up her dinner from the night before but she had skipped it. She didn't know if she would ever want to eat again.

Amelia Bones and several Aurors were called to the _Prophet's_ offices to investigate something that the Editor-in-Chief was wary of printing. "Rita Skeeter had to be sedated because she couldn't stop screaming" the Editor stated.

Anything that the Editor didn't want to print and that made Rita Skeeter scream and be hysterical had to be bad, which was why Amelia brought more Aurors than usual. Only the first package had been open as the _Prophet's_ staff didn't dare open the others due to the first package being so horrific.

Amelia and her Aurors were all sickened and shocked. The first package contained Sirius Black. He was still alive but was no doubt wishing he wasn't. He had been obliviated of most of his memories. He had also been blinded, his ear drums broken and his arms and legs had been cursed off his body so it would be impossible to regrow them. His tongue had been burned off and last but not least, so was his "family jewels."

In other words he was worse than the vegetable he had intended to make Snape into. He was imprisoned in his body but without benefit of his senses and limbs and his mind was now that of a young child. He had no sense of being and would never understand what had happened to him. It would be a mercy if he had been tortured and killed like the others contained in the remaining packages. Sirius was only going to make Snape a vegetable but Lily had gone much further as even a mindless vegetable can sense, eat, drink and feel.

Lily and Sev had graciously given Bellatrix the task of following their directions and avenging all against Sirius Black. Once again, Bella had a reason for living and new admiration for the MUDBLOOD WHORE.


	6. Chapter 6 - Shock

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 6 – Shock

While Bellatrix had a new reason for living and Snape had to use all of his self-control not to be seen dancing around in joy at the demise of his worst living enemy, Dumbledore was, for the first time in his long, eventful life, shocked.

Amelia Bones had contacted Dumbledore in his capacity as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot to give him the sad news about the demise of all the Knights of the Light in their quest for the new Dark Lord. She didn't tell him about Sirius Black she merely showed him the condition of the once proud wizard. She had to control herself upon seeing the look of horror on the face of the old coot as for once things hadn't gone his way.

She felt no sympathy for Black. He had always been wild but since the death of James Potter and the unexplained escape of Severus Snape, he had become uncontrollable. He was more trouble than he was worth and he was still "pranking" just like he and James had done at Hogwarts. Most of his pranks were cruel and as it had been at Hogwarts, Dumbledore allowed him to get away with anything short of murder.

Nobody went against Dumbledore as his fame, power and popularity since he had defeated another Dark Lord, thus saving Britain and, naturally, the rest of the world, had increased to dizzying heights. Black had become his…enforcer, shall we say…and for a regular Auror, he acted like he was the Head of the DMLE.

On more than one occasion Amelia had called him into her office to chastise him about his conduct and the various complaints received concerning his improper behavior. All he had ever done was to smile at her, turning on the 'old charm' of Sirius Black, yawning at her rants and then would usually leave her office before she finished the chastisement or had given him permission to go.

Even though she was Head of the DMLE, he was Dumbledore's "dear boy" and hence untouchable. Minister Bagnold sided with Sirius and Dumbledore and every time Amelia tried to report negatively on Sirius' behavior, Bagnold had stated that "Dumbledore is grooming him to be the eventual Head of the DMLE so if you don't stop 'vilifying' his reputation, it will be sooner rather than later that he becomes the new Head.

Bagnold was also in Dumbledore's pocket and everyone knew she was just waiting for the end of her current term of office so she could retire with dignity and honor – as well as all of those galleons earned for this and that. She would then leave the country ASAP because Dumbledore had been insinuating that lately she had been displeasing him, and _**she knew what happened to people who displeased or disappointed**_ the Great and Powerful Wizard of O…er…the Light.

With Black's death, Amelia hoped she would be able to keep her job a bit longer. As usual, it all depended on who Dumbledore allowed to become the new Minister of Magic. A new regime always meant changes and as far as she knew the leading candidates – all Dumbledore's choices – were not promising, at least to her and those she trusted and/or called friends. There was a dreadful rumor going around that now that Black was dead, Dumbledore was considering appointing Arthur Weasley, of all people, as the new Head of the DMLE.

Although she always thought of Arthur Weasley as the proverbial 'nice guy' he was completely under Dumbles' control due to his wife Molly's influence. Her brothers had died as heroes in the war giving not only their lives but fortunes (what was left of it anyway) to the Order. So had many others, but Dumbles rarely cared (in private at least).

However, the Weasleys had something that Dumbledore needed – offspring! There were six boys and one girl, all Purebloods and dedicated by their mother to Dumbledore's service. He planned to marry them all to certain Purebloods who, despite being neutral in the last war were not "on the side of the Light" or in other words, didn't follow Dumbledore.

Arthur had been promoted after the war to a rather lucrative position as the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. His salary as the Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department was tripled with his new appointment. It was also possible to make a lot of money doing favors for people, such as getting great seats at sporting events, etc. However, Arthur was such a nice chap that he usually gave them away – for free – much to the disgust of his wife.

Poor Arthur had been happy in his old job as he adored all things Muggles. He even had a collection of Muggle things, which he kept in a shed in his back yard as Molly refused to have them in the house. But his life and opinions were not his own and never would be as long as Molly and/or Dumbledore lived.

Although Arthur had no experience in law or had never had any Auror training (plus he only received an Acceptable on his NEWT Defense scores), he would do whatever Dumbledore told him to do. There would be no deviating any of Dumbledore's plans on Arthur's part, which was why Amelia was hoping that Arthur would become Minister of Magic when Bagnold's term was up. In her opinion he would do less harm as Minister than he would do in the DMLE.

All she could do was wait and hope for the lesser of two evils to happen and perhaps with Sirius and his cronies dead (Sirius had "mercifully" been put down) things would be peaceful no matter who Dumbledore appointed to the Ministry.

It wasn't going to happen as Sirius was still causing trouble from the grave.

It had been Lord Arcturus Black who made the decision to end the painful and useless existence of his last grandson. As Narcissa Malfoy gently mentioned during the memorial service "Everyone is gone. The only one to have the pure blood of the Blacks running in their veins and to inherit the Lordship is my son Draco."

Arcturus was her third cousin but no one of her generation had offspring except her. She didn't count her sister Andromeda's Half-blood daughter as she was not pure since her foolish mother had eloped with a Muggleborn. Sirius and Regulus both died childless, Bellatrix had a serious miscarriage and couldn't conceive again plus she was a wanted criminal.

Had the Potter brat lived, he would still be a Half-blood and the Longbottom line had been wiped out as Lucius had seen to the deaths of Frank, his then pregnant wife and his son. Ergo, only Draco was left and must be named as heir and given the heir ring if the House of Black was to continue.

Arcturus had only smiled at her logical request before replying "You know I despise Lucius and have officially disinherited any child from your body if it was sired by Lucius."

"But Draco is the ONLY possible heir and…."

"And you are incorrect. There are several other heirs that you do not know about and I will be choosing one when I make out my new Will. I will leave now and be retiring from life so that I can live longer as between Dumbledore's manipulations – he wants me to make a Weasley my heir – and Lucius with his schemes to acquire as many Lordships as possible for his son, I will be signing my own death warrant as well as the deaths of my heirs after my Will is signed."

Before a shocked Narcissa could respond Lord Black apparated away. It would be the last time she ever saw him. Not that she cared as he had only one duty left in his life, namely, to name Draco his heir. He had been correct that as soon as he signed the Will "he'd catch dragon pox" which was a euphemism for "Die old man die and do it now as we want your wealth."

She left immediately as she had to alert Lucius to the fact that there were other heirs. She was also going to chastise him for sloppy work as he had sworn to her their precious boy was the only heir. That would have to be "corrected" as soon as possible.

Narcissa wasn't the only one annoyed with Lord Arcturus, Dumbledore was furious. Cedrella Black had married Septimus Weasley and was promptly disowned for many reasons. The disownment had been ironclad and could not be reversed. However, now that Sirius was dead and only Draco Malfoy was left, Dumbledore was positive that he could "convince" Arcturus of the "wisdom" of reinstating Arthur, and thus his offspring, back into the family.

Arcturus had not spoken to Dumbledore in years. He had gone so far as to appoint a proxy for when he was summoned to the Wizengamot because he knew that if he was ever again in Dumbledore's presence one of them wouldn't come out alive. Unfortunately it would probably be Arcturus.

After he defeated Grindelwald, the world was Dumbledore's oyster. He even seemed to increase in power, health and stamina. Arcturus had heard the rumors that Grindelwald possessed the mythical Elder Wand and, according to legend, when Dumbles defeated him the wand had been passed onto him. That would explain all of Dumbles' increased powers.

Like many Purebloods, Arcturus did not like the way Dumbles had taken over Magical Britain and had the unlimited power to declare perfectly good magic as "Dark and therefore evil" so that much magic was forbidden. Arcturus had been furious to learn how many courses had been banned at Hogwarts as "Dark" and by the time Sirius' generation went to school, the curriculum had been reduced by two-thirds.

But the proverbial "straw that broke the house elf's back" was when Dumbledore changed the names of sacred holidays such as Samhein being called Halloween and then completely changed the sacred rites to please Muggleborn sensitivity. The correct rites were outlawed at Hogwarts and Dumbledore was encouraging the Ministry to out and out ban other sacred holidays because, yes again they were Dark, and thus must be outlawed.

With so many people complaining, a compromise of sorts was made, which really pleased no one. People were able to practice sacred rites in the privacy of their own homes but there would be no public celebrations authorized by the Ministry. Yule survived as Christmas and was the only holiday that was celebrated publically – just as long as it was called Christmas and no "pagan rites" were done so as not to offend the Muggleborns.

However at Hogwarts Dumbledore ruled and he forbade any "pagan celebrations" being observed at HIS school. Anyone caught doing so was severely punished. Instead of "helping Muggleborns assimilate in their new world" it did the opposite especially after the "Introduction to the World of Magic" course was done away with. In its place was now the ridiculous Muggle Studies course, which was so inaccurate that the Muggleborns said some of it was totally wrong and/or out-of-date.

Several people ran for public office in an attempt to overthrow Dumbledore, but to no avail. He was just too powerful and had an efficient publicity machine. If someone showed promise the rumors began. There had been one young fellow who had been at Hogwarts when Orion and other family members were there. He was the most interesting wizard Arcturus ever met and was rumored to be the heir of Slytherin. However, even then Dumbledore disliked the boy as he was beating Dumbledore's old records and it was predicted he would go far despite being poor.

Dumbledore made certain the brilliant Tom Riddle couldn't get a decent job despite his high scores, intelligence, magical power, good looks and remarkable charm. Instead he worked in a shop of all things until it was said that he had inherited some money and left to do further study abroad.

He returned to run for political office and was doing very well until Dumbledore slandered him going so far as to accuse him of murder – including his own father! Arcturus had generously contributed to Riddle's campaign fund, but Dumbledore's slander was too much and the old #*#$&#&&# had arranged to frame him and drive him away.

But Riddle did return a decade later with a new persona – Lord Voldemort.

In the end it was said (by Dumbledore as there were no other witnesses) that Dumbledore had defeated yet another Dark Lord and his fame, power and crushing hold on Magical Britain increased.

The Dark Lord was dead and some of his family members were lost to him, including his beloved grandson Regulus. Oh and Bellatrix was accused of being a Death Eater, escaped and was now a wanted criminal. He didn't know if she was still alive.

But like Arcturus, Britain would soon find out that she was alive – as well as other people.

Dumbledore's reign was again about to be challenged and he would have a lot of explaining to do to many, many people.


End file.
